Dungeon
by kagz1nonly
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by a demon and put in a dark room. She notices she's not the only one in the room. She finds a wounded Sesshoumaru in the corner...rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT FOR NEW READERS! I AM DOING A REWRITE! THE VERY LAST CHAPTER HAS THE SCHEDULE AS TO WHEN WHICH CHAPTER REWRITE WILL BE POSTED! SO IF YOU ARE JUST NOW READING THIS YOU MAY WANT TO WAIT UNTIL THE STORY IS REWRITTEN!

Welcome to the Rewritten version of Dungeon! Some of this story is from the original version I started writing a long time ago, including some of the Author's Notes.

I want to let everone know now that the original idea of this story was NOT MINE! I read this story Trapped in a Box by Sesshoumaru-Rocks… I HIGHLY recommend you read that story… it's REALLY good. It also has a sequal so be sure to check it out k? Anyways like I said the idea of Kagome getting kidnapped and stuck in the cell is NOT my idea but Sesshoumaru-Rocks'. So I don't want to hear people complaining how I copied because I already said I got the Idea from them and I even got Sesshoumaru-Rocks' permission to write this story. SO THERE NYAAAAAAA!

Anyways… on with the story!

WARNING! Sesshoumaru will be VERY OOC from both the anime and manga (cuz they're way different from each other. The manga Sesshoumaru talks more haha) Also the relationship will progress quickly because I'm to lazy to let them take it slow haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha he and his pals belong to Rumiko Takahashi (one of my favorite writers). I also do not own the original plot idea, which belongs to Sesshoumaru-Rocks.

Inuyasha glared at the girl in front of him. Kagome was pissed. Why? He didn't know, something about "un-deer-wear", whatever that was. Inuyasha sighed, turned around, and walked away. He was supposed to meet Kikyou soon anyways.

Needless to say walking away from a pissed teenage girl when she wasn't through with you is a BAD idea.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called in an overly sweet voice. He knew what was going to happen.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT, and just for fun SIT SOME MORE!" She screamed. With one last look at the Inuyasha shaped crater in the ground, she stomped off.

By the time he got up, Kagome was long gone. Deciding he would get her later, he hurried off to where he was to meet Kikyou.

**~With Kagome~**

Kagome continued to walk even after she lost sight of the clearing she'd left Inuyasha in. She had no idea where she was going, but she was too pissed to care. As her anger slowly subsided, fear replaced it. She finally stopped at a clearing and sat down under a tree. _'What a great idea Kagome! Walk off without direction and get yourself lost!' _she thought sarcastically. She let out a huff of frustration. _'Inuyasha's going to have a field day with this, getting to see me lost after stomping off.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a dark voice. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Kagome couldn't help but think how stereotypical his words sounded, but none the less her fear spiked.

"Who's there?" she asked. She got up and slowly backed away towards the direction she thought she'd come from.

The voice remained silent.

Taking a chance, Kagome swerved around and ran.

She only got a few feet before she was roughly yanked back into a hard chest.

"We can't have you running off like that my dear." Kagome tried to scream, but his hand covered her mouth before she could even inhale enough air to do so. Kagome watched as the ground disappeared beneath her feat and the treetops grew further away. She struggled but the only effect was his arm tightening around her waist as he whispered in her ear.

"If you want me to drop you and let you fall to your death, by all means keep struggling, but if you'd like to live, I suggest you stop!" Kagome immediately stilled, knowing she couldn't possibly survive the fall.

Instead, Kagome's thoughts focused on the possibilities of _why_ she was captured. Was her captor someone they'd encountered in the past? Was he after the shards? Or was this a random kidnapping, some male looking for a girl to ransom… or maybe he was after something else…

Kagome mentally shook her head and changed her focus to where they were heading. She didn't know where she had been in the first place, but looking at the sun and considering the approximate time of day, they were heading south.

When her captor had landed, they were in front of a large black door with a small barred opening at the top. The door led into the side of a mountain. The door opened as he approached and Kagome struggled with all her might. The man chuckled darkly and threw her into the darkness beyond the door. Still chuckling he slammed the door, leaving her in complete darkness.

Kagome was grateful that the man had forgotten to confiscate her bag before he left. She unzipped the zipper groped around for her flashlight. She had brought back enough batteries, candles, matches, and enough medical supplies to last two months the last time she was home. Not to mention a change of clothes, her history book and a blanket.

If there had been a good time to be kidnapped, a few hours after returning from her time was the best time for it.

She gasped as she was brought out of her thoughts by a growl from the corner of the room. She turned toward the noise and gasped again.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" she whispered. In the corner of that dark, wet, grimy room, the western lord was just waking up. The taiyoukai was injured, and was bleeding. Kagome slowly and cautiously crawled over to the waking lord.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" she asked softly. She stopped crawling once she was about a foot away. She was a bit anxious, being so close to him, especially when he was injured, but it was obvious that he wasn't here by choice and any ally is better than no ally.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. _'What is the half-breed's companion doing here?'_ he thought. The last thing Sesshoumaru remembered was being ambushed.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Sesshoumaru had just finished off one of Naraku's puppet pests. The damned thing had attacked while Rin had been picking flowers as he watched nearby. It wasn't much of a fight, Naraku's puppets being as weak as their master, but even as the weak creatures they are they could kill Rin in a heartbeat. The child had taken shelter behind a nearby tree during the battle.

Sesshoumaru tensed, someone else had come into the area while he was distracted by the puppet, but it was not Naraku.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru called.

"Unless you want me to kill the human brat, I suggest you come with me like a good dog." The man called.

Sesshoumaru growled. Though he would never admit it, he loved Rin like a daughter and would never let anything harm her. He glared at the man and said nothing.

"Remove your weapons and armor," The man tightened his grip on Rin, his blade pressing closer to her neck.

Sesshoumaru growled as he unfastened his swords and dropped them on the ground, his armor following suit.

"Good, now, a little precaution…"

Sesshoumaru grunted as something black shot through his stomach, tearing a decent hole through his body.

Rin screamed in terror.

"You will come with me, or I will kill the child." The man commanded, ignoring Rin's screams.

"Very well, Jaken!" Sesshoumaru growled at the little toad who had failed to protect Rin.

"Yes my lord?"

"Take care of Rin while I'm gone."

The man chuckled. Jaken looked shocked that his lord would do such for a worthless human.

Rin started crying. The man dropped Rin and black snake like creatures flew at Sesshoumaru and bound him so he couldn't move. They took off into the air.

"Hn, what exactly do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" the man cackled as they landed in front of a black door with a small barred opening at the top. The "snakes" placed him in the dark room. Not long after the door slammed shut, Sesshoumaru's blood loss took its toll and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

**~PRESENT~**

Now here he was, with Inuyasha's companion. He somewhat respected the girl. She was the only woman, and the only human, to ever stand up to him. She was a miko, but she didn't hate demons, in fact, she took care of a kitsune pup as if he were her own. You could say that Sesshoumaru was…intrigued by the miko.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called again, breaking his train of thought. "are you ok?"

He tried to get up, but the pain was too intense. He growled again.

"Your wounds are too bad to be getting up. Please stay still and wait here, I will get supplies to clean your wounds." That said, she went to her bag to get her medical supplies. Sesshoumaru watched her suspiciously as she grabbed the supplies. He stared at her emotionlessly as she cleaned and dressed his wounds, but did nothing to stop her.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"I got taken from the clearing I was in by a cloaked man." Kagome said as she put the supplies away.

"What is your name, miko?" he had never bothered to remember her name, after all, it wasn't as if she was someone important. She was simply one of those that followed his half breed brother around.

"Kagome… Higurashi Kagome" As she answered him the creaking of the door and a beam of light notified them that they had a visitor.

"I see you're awake" the cloaked man referred to Sesshoumaru, he turned to Kagome, "Welcome to your new home."

"What do you want from us?" Kagome demanded.

"I have a little theory I'd like to test out, and you happen to be the perfect test subjects."

"Why, what did we ever do to you?" Kagome didn't receive an answer. He turned around, about to walk away, but stopped, seeming to change his mind. He suddenly and swiftly turned and slapped her hard. He had slapped her so hard that her lip split and her cheek was already bruising.

Sesshoumaru growled, Kagome was lying on the ground motionless. _'Why isn't she moving, why doesn't she get up?' _

Sesshoumaru caught the scent of blood and understood. The man, who was currently chuckling over Kagome's still form, had hit her hard enough to knock her unconscious, her head was bleeding. Sesshoumaru growled again as he tried to get up. The pain was once again, too intense to get up. The man laughed and took a step towards Kagome.

"Back off" Sesshoumaru growled, his voice deepening.

"And what will you do if I don't? You can't even get up, dog. I'm surprised you even care for the wench."

His words caused Sesshoumaru to go back to his previous thought. Why did he care? Why was he so protective? He hadn't been so protective of a female since…

Sesshoumaru mentally pushed away his thoughts. His attention once again was on the cloaked man, who had noticed that he had temporarily lost the taiyoukai's attention.

The man kneeled down in front of Kagome with a small knife in his hand. Sesshoumaru had managed to move very little, but it was just enough so that he was no longer on his tail.

The man turned Kagome so that she was on her back and placed the knife at the base of her throat. Before he managed to place any pressure on the knife, Sesshoumaru's tail shot out at him and threw him back. His tail quickly wrapped around Kagome and pulled her towards him, holding her carefully. The man, though he had been pushed back, was grinning.

"Very well, have it your way…" He turned away and walked towards the door. He turned back once he reached it and stared at Kagome with a grin. "For now at least," and walked out the door.

Once the man was gone, Sesshoumaru unconsciously relaxed._ 'Why did I bother saving her?' _he questioned. **She saved us. **His inner demon answered. **Too beautiful, too innocent to be hurt by demon. **It continued in it's primitive speech. It might have been due to the pain or loss of blood, but for some reason, Sesshoumaru agreed with his inner demon. He tore off some of his sleeve and tied it around Kagome's head to stop the bleeding.

_'It is simply payback for her help earlier'_ he told himself. He then sat her next to him, tail still wrapped around her, he closed his eyes and waited for the girl to wake up.

A few hours later, Sesshoumaru felt movement in his tail. He opened his eyes and looked down at Kagome. She was finally waking up.

Kagome opened her eyes. She gasped in surprise as her eyes met the golden amber eyes of Sesshoumaru. She was also shocked to find the warm soft fluffiness that surrounded her was the Taiyoukai's tail. Kagome felt a stab of pain on the side of her head and lifted her hand to find a "bandage" on her head.

"Um, thanks for helping me," she blushed.

"I was simply paying back the favor"

Kagome nodded and stood, gently unwrapping herself from his tail. She walked over to her bag. She pulled out some chips, water, and her blanket and walked over to Sesshoumaru once more.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" She asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Kagome shrugged and sat beside him anyways. She covered them in her blanket and opened one of the water bottles and handed it to him while she opened the bag of chips and her own water. They ate in silence for a while before Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

"What is this?" he asked holding up a chip.

"It's called a chip. Where I come from it's more of a snack food, but we don't really have the resources to cook the actual meals I have in my bag."

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, he simply stared at the chip between his fingers before putting it in his mouth as if nothing happened.

Kagome looked at the opening in the door, it was pitch black outside. She sighed and pulled her part of the blanket tighter around her. "What do you think he wants?"

Once again, Kagome got no answer. She sighed and turned away from him, curling up against the wall they leaned against.

"Good night." She mumbled sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she fell asleep. She was such an odd human, any other human woman would be too busy sniveling and crying at their predicament to sleep. Yet here this girl was, already asleep, not a tear shed over being held captive.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. She had a point, it was better to get sleep while they can and gather strength.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were awakened by the sound of the door opening.

Sesshoumaru tensed and growled.

As the man entered Kagome noticed that the sun must have risen hours ago.

"Well good morning! I see you two are getting along nicely." The man grinned.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"How's the head dear?" the man asked, ignoring her question. He stepped closer.

Sesshoumaru's growls grew louder.

"Calm down mutt." The man laughed, "I'm simply here to bring you breakfast." He pulled a bag out from his cloak and threw it at their feet. "Go ahead." He gestured to the bag when they didn't move.

"I think I'll pass." Kagome snapped.

"Very well. You'll eat soon enough, you're going to be her for a long time after all." With that he left.

A few minutes later Kagome stood and walked towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I want to get a closer look at the door. Maybe we can pick it or something."

Sesshoumaru watched her as she walked up to the door.

As Kagome got closer she noticed that the door had some kind of writing on it. There were symbols all over it. She lifted her hand to trace them.

As her hand touched them the symbols glowed red.

"What-AH!" Kagome was thrown backwards. Her body rippled with pain and she let out another cry, gasping for air.

Sesshoumaru tensed sat up straighter, wincing as his wounds were strained. "Miko. What's wrong?"

Kagome didn't answer, she laid on the floor gasping for air.

Sesshoumaru growled and moved to get up again.

"I-I'm alright." Kagome gasped. She slowly sat up and looked at him. "There's some kind of magic on the door… if you get to close it throws you back and basically immobilizes you with pain. I could barely breathe." She slowly stood, wincing, and returned to the corner where he sat. "Guess there's no chance of picking the lock."

It had been two months since Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been placed in the cell together. Kagome had been counting the days using the light the shone through the barred window as a reference.

The cloaked demon hadn't shown up since that morning after they were placed in the dungeon. The only visitors were his black "snakes" that somehow managed to bring water and stale bread.

Kagome had grown used to Sesshoumaru's silence and had made the best of it by talking to him whether or not he answered. She actually did manage to get a few conversations out of the silent Lord. She learned of how Rin came to join his little group and how he had been captured as well as a few other things.

Sesshoumaru seemed to have grown accustomed to her as well. He had allowed her to help with his wound, which was now healed, and when it was a particularly cold night he allowed her to sleep right next to him for body warmth. Of course, she'd never snuggle with him, that may cost her her life.

At the start of their capture Kagome had begun exploring their little dungeon area. There were chains on one wall, there were hooks hanging from the ceiling as well. There was also a small door that Kagome hadn't seen the first two days, it didn't have any of those glowing symbols so she had opened it. The smell of the room had keyed Kagome into what it was. It was a very small room, barely big enough to fit Sesshoumaru, with a hole in the floor.

Kagome sat in the middle of the dungeon stretching.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"Do you mind if I sing? I'm getting a little stir crazy and singing calms me down."

Sesshoumaru, curious of her voice, nodded, and glanced at the area next to him, signaling that she could sit there if she wished. Kagome smiled, and got up to sit next to him. As soon as she sat down, she started to sing:

"_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses _

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire"_

Kagome's voice was beautiful. Sesshoumaru found his eyes closing as he focused on her words.

"_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark _

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses _

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire"_

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes again and looked at Kagome. She did seem a lot calmer.

"_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark"_

"Your singing… is very… beautiful."

(Yes, it is a skillet song, but kagome doesn't scream or yell it like in the actual song (Whispers in the dark), she sings in soft and smooth like)

Another three months passed by and Kagome and Sesshoumaru had gotten closer. Kagome had managed to make a crack in the wall surrounding Sesshoumaru's heart. He talked more, he even started conversations by himself. Kagome would even say they had become friends.

"Sesshou" Kagome called. She had started calling him "Sesshou" about a month ago. He didn't seem to mind, so she continued to do so.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" She asked, worry was evident in her eyes and tone of voice. They had tried several times to escape, but each time they got close to the door, the strange symbols that were carved into it glowed red and shot them back, leaving them in crippling pain for minutes afterwards.

"Hn, of course we will. When we do I'll take you to the well myself to assure your safe return." Sesshoumaru assured her. He wrapped his tail around her as she leaned against him. She smiled and snuggled into the warmth. He had found out she enjoyed the feel of his tail, she said it was warm and comfy, so he wrapped it around her whenever she got too upset or scared in the dark dungeon that had been their home for the past five months.

"Thank you, Sesshou" Kagome murmured as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of his tail. "What I don't understand is what this guy is doing. He hasn't even been here in five months, is he just planning on keeping us here forever?"

"I doubt that is his only plan."

Kagome nodded. "If… _When_ we get out of here, I'd like to show you my home, in my time. Would you want to visit it?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, during their time together, he came to be more and more interested in the girl. He daresay he liked her company, very much. She was very entertaining too. He might have even called her a friend, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. It didn't seem right. **Not friend**. His inner demon said. **Not friend. Mate.** Sesshoumaru was shocked. While he had become close to the Miko, he didn't think that his inner demon would try to claim her. **Not try. IS mate. **His inner demon growled. _'Kagome…mate…' _He had to admit, it did sound a lot more pleasing than friend. **Not friend. MATE.** Sesshoumaru mentally pushed back his inner demon. Even if it did sound better than friend, he could never take Kagome as a mate.

"Sesshou?" Kagome's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he realized he hadn't answered her for about a minute now.

"Only if you come to my palace afterwards," he answered. He leaned down and kissed her.

Kagome squeaked in surprise but immediately responded.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he kissed her. He knew he couldn't make her his mate. It had been pure instinct… and it was wrong.

Before he could pull away Kagome and Sesshoumaru's kiss was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"So sorry if I'm interrupting," the cloaked demon walked into the room, "But I came here so that I could deliver something," He looked at Kagome, "Come here, girl…"

Sesshoumaru snarled and wrapped his arm around Kagome. The cloaked man pulled out a small piece of paper. Kagome moved closer into Sesshoumaru, who in turn tightened his arm around her. (In this fic Sesshoumaru's arm did grow back… but here he just put one arm around her)

"I suggest you come here, girl, and take this before you make things worse."

Kagome cautiously and slowly stood up. Sesshoumaru stood with her, pulling her behind him, but she stopped him and told him to stay. She walked up to the man and went to grab for the paper.

The man was grinning, but her eyes were focused on the paper in his hand.** MATE!** Sesshoumaru rushed towards them.

"KAGOME!"

Sesshoumaru never got two steps towards them as the man's "snakes" wrapped around him and threw him backwards into the farthest wall from Kagome and the man.

Kagome, alarmed by Sesshoumaru's call, had turned to see what was going on, hand still outstretched towards the paper. The man grabbed her wrist, yanked her towards him, grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Kagome screamed.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she kicked and screamed for him as the man started towards the door. Sesshoumaru's growls almost drowned out her screams. **SAVE MATE! SAVE MATE! **His eyes bled red as he struggled against the snakes, but whenever he ripped one off of his person, tearing it to pieces, another one replaced it.

The man cackled. "It looks like you're a little busy, dog, so I'll just take her off of your hands for a bit." He laughed again and opened the door. Kagome, still screaming, desperately reached out her hand towards Sesshoumaru.

"SESSHOU!" she had tears in her eyes. Sesshoumaru's efforts doubled.

The man shut the door behind them. Kagome's shouting faded away to distant cries, then nothing. The snakes disappeared and Sesshoumaru bolted towards the door, only to be blasted backwards. He couldn't move, the crippling pain made sure of that.

… **Mate…** his inner demon whimpered.

For the first time in 200 years… a tear escaped down Sesshoumaru's cheek.

***Three Days Later***

Sesshoumaru was once again lying on the floor, immobilized by the crippling pain of the glowing symbols. Any chance he got, he had tried to get through the door.

**Mate…** his inner demon had been whimpering ever since the man took her.

'_Kagome, are you still alive? What's happening to you? Are you hurt? Are you safe?' _the questions continued to flow through his head as he once again fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

He was awakened by the sound of the door opening, but he kept his eyes closed.

The man threw something into the room and it landed with a thud. Whatever it was, it wasn't moving. The man slammed the door and walked away.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, and looked towards the area he heard the thud.

His nose caught the scent of blood.

Kagome's blood.

It made his demon blood boil, his eyes bleed red, and his icy heart break.

On the ground was Kagome, bloody and badly wounded. She looked as if she hadn't been fed since she was taken and had been tortured. Deep wounds covered her body and she was still bleeding. Sesshoumaru growled.

He grabbed her first aid kit, she had taught him how to use the things inside it while healing his wound. He gently cleaned and dressed her wounds, wincing whenever she cried out in her "sleep".

…**mate… hurt…**

When he was done he wrapped his arms and tail around her frail body and sat in a corner, Kagome in his lap, with his face buried in her hair.

They had been like that for a day, Kagome, not moving, and Sesshoumaru, holding onto her, letting out growls every once in a while, his inner demon doing the same. The next day Sesshoumaru stopped growling, and just held her tightly.

After the third day, Kagome started to wake up.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a big, fluffy tail.

"Sesshou!" She cried, she grabbed his tail cried into it.

Sesshoumaru awoke to the feeling of someone grabbing onto his tail and felt something wet.

'_Kagome!'_

**Mate Awake!**

Sesshoumaru lifted his face out of her hair to see that she was crying into his tail.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." said girl lifted her head and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. They stayed like that for a while. Kagome was still crying and Sesshoumaru whispered comforting words and apologies into her ear.

*hours later*

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome looked up at him and nodded.

"Now I am." She smiled. Sesshoumaru nodded.

Kagome snuggled into his chest and sighed. Sesshoumaru tensed, but forced himself to relax before Kagome noticed. She needed support right now, not his rejection.

It wasn't that he didn't feel for the human girl, but he would not allow himself to mate her. It would be dishonorable to let her think he would, but he feared that if he rejected her now, that she wouldn't be able to take it after the torture she'd just been through.

He would hold her for now, but he wouldn't let it go any further.

The two were too distracted to notice the snakes slowly creeping up to them. One of them swiftly wrapped around Sesshoumaru and held him to the wall while the other wrapped its tail around Kagome's leg and pulled her to the other side of the room and against the opposite wall. Kagome cried out and tried to free herself from the snake. Sesshoumaru growled and tried to tear his apart.

Kagome's cries became frantic and scared. Sesshoumaru was pissed and worried. Kagome wasn't calming down, she was becoming hysterical.

Once again, they heard the door creak open. Kagome's kicking and screaming doubled.

"Ah, I'm surprised the girls alive, let alone awake. I was planning on feeding her corpse to my pets today…" He only got angry growls and screaming as a reply.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I have a proposition for you…"

~AN~

So really all I did for this chapter rewrite is fix a few errors, add a few things, and tweak a few of the original parts.

I'd say about 90% of the chapter is the original chapter.

I hope you liked the few changes I made though!

I'll have the next chapter rewritten by Feb 7th!


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooooooo! Chapter two rewrite is up! Whoot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the awesome Rumiko Takahashi does… along with some of my other favorite manga/anime (like urusei yatsura, mermaid forest, ranma ½, etc… in short, I like almost all of her work hehe) and the original plot Idea is not mine… that belongs to Sesshoumaru-Rocks (you should definitely read their stories, they're awesome!) and I do have permission to write this story with the similar theme/plot from Sesshoumaru-Rocks,

~Dungeon~

Sesshoumaru didn't answer the demon. His eyes were on Kagome. The man got tired of waiting for him to answer. He walked over to Kagome and the snakes disappeared. He slapped her as she tried to get away. Sesshoumaru roared in anger. Laughing, the man pulled Kagome back against his chest, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled out a knife and held it to her neck.

"If you don't calm down and listen I'll make you watch as the girl dies a very slow and painful death, but not before I have a little fun," he chuckled and slipped his hand lower and tightened his hold on the whimpering girl. Sesshoumaru's roaring stopped, but he continued to snarl and glare. "Good. Now, as I said before, I have a proposition for you."

"What the hell do you want?" Sesshoumaru growled out.

The man smirked. "I told you before, I have a theory that I'd like to test out," He smirked and bent his head down, whispering into Kagome's ear so only she could hear. Kagome's eyes widened and she began to shake. He laughed, and looked towards one of his snakes and said snake disappeared; a chair took its place. The demon sat down with Kagome still in his grasp. He looked at her, towards Sesshoumaru, and once again towards her, smiling.

"My proposition for you, Sesshoumaru, is that you give me Ryuujin's pendant, and I shall let you go."

Sesshoumaru stared, shocked.

Ryuujin, along with his father, had been one of the strongest demons that ever lived. He was the lord of the Southern lands. Ryuujin had mated a miko, making her the Lady of the South. They had a daughter, who had surprisingly been both full demon and miko. Sesshoumaru's father and Ryuujin had been close friends, and had planned to marry Sesshoumaru and the little hime. They had frequent play dates and became fast friends, then, eventually, childhood loves.

Then, the Northern lands attacked the Southern lands. Ryuujin died trying to protect his mate, his mate died minutes later, and his little hime…

Sesshoumaru quickly pushed away his memories and focused on the facts.

Ryuujin's pendant… what could this demon want with Ryuujin's pendant? It was said that when the pendant was put around the Southern Heir, the strength of the Heir's predecessors were given to the Heir. Ryuujin had always worn it to the last of his moments. The pendent was now in Sesshoumaru's hands, as a keepsake of his hime. It only worked for the heir, so why would he want it? He couldn't possibly be an heir, could he?

'_They never found her, she could have lived… Sayaka,' _Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

Kagome whimpered, which broke Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts.

"What will you do to Kagome?"

"Keep her,"

"Then no, as long as Kagome's here, you will not get the pendant," The man frowned, and put pressure on the knife at Kagome's neck.

"Then how about I get rid of her? Hmmm? A little flick of the wrist and she's gone." The man chuckled. "No, that'd be a waste." A rope appeared in his outstretched hand and he tied the shaking girl up. Kagome screamed Sesshoumaru's name as her hands and feet were bound. More snakes wrapped around the once again roaring Sesshoumaru. The man hung Kagome on one of the hanging hooks in the dungeon by her wrists so that only her toes could reach the ground. He took the knife and sliced open Kagome's shirt. Once her shirt was on the floor he worked on the rest of her clothes. Soon she was bare.

Sesshoumaru's demon had fully taken over. No matter how many snakes he killed, they were immediately replaced. The snakes tightened around him.

The man turned around and grinned, "I wouldn't waste my energy if I were you, you can't escape them. So why don't you sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." His attentions turned back to Kagome. Kagome didn't have any energy to scream and thrash anymore, so instead, she settled for glaring fearfully at the demon. He took the knife, and sliced from the base of her throat, between her breasts, down to her bellybutton. He licked the blood off the knife and chuckled. He made more and more cuts, licking the blade clean after each. Once he was done with the front he casually walked behind her. He gave her a hard slap on her buttocks, earning a shriek of pain from Kagome. He laughed. He reached around her body almost embracing the shivering girl and dug his claws into one of her cuts. Once again he whispered into her ear and Kagome began to cry again. She flinched as he ran his tongue along her ear and tried to pull away.

Sesshoumaru roared in outrage.

"You know Sesshoumaru, you may keep the pendant for now. I'm quite enjoying torturing the girl."

His disappeared out of the door, leaving Kagome hanging and bleeding and Sesshoumaru stuck to the wall. Kagome stopped moving, head hanging, only her shallow breathing was heard.

"Kagome," he called. He had finally stopped struggling and decided to wait for the snakes to release him since he could not escape. Kagome lifted her head and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm a-alright Sesshou… just tired. I hate being afraid. I hate that man. I hate being trapped in here. But most of all, I'm tired." Her eyes closed and her head hung as she surrendered to darkness.

The snakes disappeared and Sesshoumaru quickly released Kagome and cleaned her wounds. He once again sat with her in his lap, now wrapped in his haori as well as his tail, as he waited for her to wake up.

As he waited, the thought about Sayaka…

_A young Sesshoumaru ran through the corridors of the Western Palace, his nursemaids chasing after him. He swiftly turned corners, ran up and down stairs, anything to avoid them. He was now in the Northern parts of the palace, his father's wing. He took a hard right and-_

_"oomph!" Sesshoumaru fell backwards onto his butt. He had run into his father._

_Game over._

_"What are you doing, Pup?" his father asked._

_Before he could answer his mother and nursemaids came rushing up behind him._

_"SESSHOUMARU! I don't care WHAT games you wanted to play. You are GOING to go with the nursemaids and get dressed for your play date!" she cried. Her face was flustered._

_"What kind of PLAY can you do in THAT?!" the little pup shouted pointing towards the outfit one of the nursemaids held. It consisted of many, many frills, and looked to be very tight and stuffy._

_His father chuckled, picked Sesshoumaru up by the scruff of his neck and turned towards his mate. "I'll take care if it" he assured, kissing her forehead. He dismissed the nursemaids and headed for his pup's room._

_"I don't see why I have to go to this play date" Sesshoumaru pouted as his father released him._

_"Sayaka is the heir of the Southern lands. Her father is a good friend of mine. She is to be your mate. Shall I go on?"_

_The little Sesshoumaru looked out the window, still pouting._

_"Sesshoumaru, do you not like Sayaka?"_

_"That's not it!"_

_"Then what is the problem, pup?"_

_"Every time mama sets up one of these "play dates" there's never any play! All we do is sit there with mother and the Southern Lady while they drink tea! And I HATE that outfit, it is hot and stuffy and frilly and I can't move in it! Besides, I don't WANT a bath!" the pup complained._

_His father, who had been trying to hold it in, burst out laughing. He soon calmed down after hearing his pup growl in frustration._

_"Very well, pup, if I let you and Sayaka play in the palace grounds, instead of have tea with your mother, will you get ready without fuss? Bath too?"_

_"OK!" Sesshoumaru quickly left his room and headed into the baths._

_Inutaisho chuckled, and left to find his mate. He had some convincing to do._

_*Three hours later*_

_Sesshoumaru was in his demon form. He was about the size of a large wolf, since he was not yet fully grown, neither was his dog form._

_Sesshoumaru was sniffing around, trying to find his prey's scent, once he found it he moved swiftly through the bushes._

_He found his prey._

_Sesshoumaru pounced on the unsuspecting girl. A shriek of delighted surprise filled the air as the two rolled down the small hill she was sitting on. As the duo stopped rolling Sesshoumaru playfully nudged and pawed at the little princess causing her to giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his fur. Sesshoumaru tensed, then immediately relaxed, sitting on his hind legs. Sayaka pulled back and sat down in front of him, her cheeks were cherry red._

_"Sesshoumaru, when we're older, we'll be mates… right? That's what mama and papa said."_

_Sesshoumaru, still in his dog form, nodded._

_"I'm glad that I'm gonna mate you, instead of a smelly old demon I don't know like the princess of the East. At least I'll be mated to a friend…" her blush deepened._

_Sesshoumaru was blushing too, but luckily his fur hid everything. He nodded once more._

_"Sayaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaa! Time to go home!" They heard the Lady of the South call. They were pretty far from the palace, but still on the palace grounds. Sayaka stood and turned towards the now standing (on all fours) Sesshoumaru._

_"Umm, Sesshoumaru?" The dog looked at her with curious eyes. "Can, Can I ride on your back?"_

_Sesshoumaru gave a smirk, which looked more like a funny looking snarl in his dog form, but Sayaka knew he was smirking. He walked up beside her and stood patiently as she climbed on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a small squeeze, signaling she was ready, and they took off towards the palace and the waiting Lord and Lady of the South._

_**Mate**__._

Sesshoumaru was torn away from his memories as he felt a shift in his lap. He looked down at Kagome. She was waking up. Sesshoumaru glanced towards the door, there was no light streaming in from the barred window. When the man had left, light had just begun to shine through. He had been lost in his memories all day.

***A week later***

Kagome's wounds had healed remarkably fast, she had been meditating and using her miko powers to do most of it, something Kaede taught her. Using her miko powers tired her out a lot, which usually led to her sleeping in Sesshoumaru's lap as he held her close.

While Kagome slept, Sesshoumaru thought about Sayaka.

_It was the night of the annual Youkai ball. Every demon of Royal or relatively high status gathered once a year to brag about how rich and comfortable they were and how much power they had._

_A teenage Sesshoumaru scoffed. This year the ball was in the Western palace. He did not wish to listen to old farts of demons squabble over who had the most power, or the strongest warriors, or the best land, or who's daughter/son was the most beautiful/strongest. He certainly didn't want to deal with the idiotic, slutty, overly dressed females with too much make up on. They either wanted to mate him for status, power, and looks, or wanted to hook him up with their daughters for the same reasons. Then there were those who just wanted a good fucking while their mates weren't looking._

_They all sickened him, except for those in the Royal Family of the South. No, Sayaka and her family could never sicken him. He and Sayaka had grown very close over the years, they could no longer play in the palace grounds because they were "too old for such childishness" but they still had their dates. They spent time together once a week. Whether it was in the western or southern royal gardens, in one of the parlors where they could be supervised, or sitting with their mothers while they had their tea. Every once in a while they got the chance to escape and took full advantage of it and went off to play like they used to when they were younger; they were usually reprimanded when they returned._

_Sesshoumaru walked towards the palace entrance, he and the Lord and Lady of the West had a duty to greet all the guests as they entered the palace._

_*one hour later*_

_Sesshoumaru held back a groan. This was the probably the 507th female demon to give him what he dubbed the "skank eyes" and it was getting on his nerves. Worse yet, Sayaka hadn't yet arrived._

_"Ah! Ryuujin, old friend, how do you and your family fare?" Inutaisho called. Sesshoumaru immediately perked up as he caught sight of Sayaka. She was dressed in a beautifully simple layered Kimono. It had three layers, the bottom layer white, the middle silver, and the outer layer was black with intricately sewn dragons. It stood out among the six and seven layered jeweled Kimonos the other females were wearing. Hers made the others look incredibly tacky, and they had looked tacky to begin with. Sayaka's knee length midnight black hair was pulled up into a decorative up-do with a few simple but beautiful pins. She was looking at him, a gentle smile on her face. She was standing in between her parents._

_"Very well, and your family? I see young Sesshoumaru is still as healthy and strong as ever, but where is your lovely mate?" He questioned._

_"She is conversing over there with her sister and her family. She hasn't seen them in years and wished to see the new pup." Inutaisho pointed towards his mate who was cooing at a little pup in a similar looking woman's arms._

_Sayaka was now standing in front of Sesshoumaru. He dipped his head in a formal greeting, but he was itching to give her the usual greeting which entailed a bone crushing hug. He knew she felt the same as she awkwardly returned the formal greeting._

_His father, noting the two's eagerness to talk, dipped his head to whisper into Sesshoumaru's ear._

_"Go ahead and have fun with the little hime, Sesshoumaru, I'll make up an excuse and cover for you." He whispered, subtly gesturing towards his mother. Ryuujin, who had heard, nodded his head in agreement._

_Sesshoumaru quickly nodded his head, murmured his thanks, and grabbed Sayaka's hand, slipping away into the crowd unnoticed by his mother._

_As soon as they were on their own Sesshoumaru pulled Sayaka into his arms and squeezed. Sayaka laughed and returned his hug with the same enthusiasm._

"_I've missed you," She sighed. "this last month felt like years!"_

_Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "It did, but my training was necessary, as was yours."_

_Sayaka nodded. "So, how have you been? Tell me everything!"_

_Their alone time hadn't lasted long, after about ten minutes later they were found by the female teenage royals who had formed a snooty little group. The group was comprised of the daughters of the North and Eastern lords, their close cousins, and one or two of the daughters of those in the higher status, not quite royal, but not too far away. There was a total of 11 snooty girls._

_"Sessy-kun!" one of them, the Northern heir he supposed, called. They all surrounded Sesshoumaru, separating him from Sayaka._

_They all at once started babbling of this and that. Some were asking about whether or not he liked some jewel, or their outfit, or their hairstyle. Some were asking him to come visit their homes or if they could visit his some other time when there weren't as many people. Others, like the Northern heir, were coming straight out and saying how perfect a couple they would be and how he should court them._

_They all made him want to puke. He looked towards Sayaka, who had been pushed out of their way, to make sure she wasn't going to leave him there with them. She gave him an amused smile._

_"Ladies, I believe Sesshoumaru needs some space. He doesn't like to be crowded." She interrupted the twenty million conversations going on at once, all directed at him of course. They all turned towards her with skeptical eyes._

_"Who do you think you are? Interrupting my and Sessy-kuns conversation? We're going to be mates soon you know!" The Northern Heir cried out. The girls around her were also glaring at Sayaka, while they didn't agree with the mate part, they did agree that she had no right to interrupt them._

_"I think I am Sayaka, heir to the Southern lands and of equal status so I suggest you treat me as such" Sayaka replied glaring. She wasn't too keen on the fact that this slut was claiming her mate-to-be._

_"Well you certainly don't look it, you look like that common trash out in those filthy villages in that outfit. I thought you were a maid! If you want to be treated as an heir then maybe you should act like one! Not like a rude commoner, no, even commoners know not to interrupt those of higher status, especially two who will be mated!" The girl said smirking. She leaned backwards, where Sesshoumaru was when she had turned to look at Sayaka, so that she could lean on Sesshoumaru and prove her point, but she only met air._

_The girls around her stifled laughter at the Northern heir's face as she stumbled backwards trying to catch herself before she fell into the empty spot Sesshoumaru was supposed to be in. Sesshoumaru was now standing by Sayaka. He placed his arm around her waist and glared at the group of astonished girls._

_"I would appreciate it if you did not insult my mate-to-be." He growled as he pulled her around and started walking away. Before they left the room, he stopped and turned back towards them. "Oh, and if you ever dare to insult what is mine again, I will end your pathetic life." He then turned and left the room without another word._

Sesshoumaru was ashamed of himself. Sayaka had been his love, she had loved him and he her, yet here he was, holding another woman and disrespecting her memory.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who seemed to be spaced out. That was something she'd never thought she'd see… a spaced out Sesshoumaru. She smiled at the thought and touched his cheek.

"Sesshou…" he looked down at her. Her smile widened and she kissed his cheek. "You seemed lost in thought, what were you thinking about?"

"Hn, it is nothing to concern yourself with."

Unfortunately they were once again interrupted by the creaking of the door opening. Kagome tensed, as did Sesshoumaru. He placed her behind him and he growled at the demon who walked into the room. It seemed every time they'd found a little peace in this dank cell, the demon came to ruin it.

This time, the demon was not alone. An elderly looking demon followed in behind him. Kagome winced when the old demons icy black eyes landed on her and tried to disappear behind Sesshoumaru.

The old demon grinned at her. Sesshoumaru's warning growl grew louder. He knew this demon.

This demon had been the Lord of the Northern lands when he was a pup. He was the one who attacked the Southern lands. He specifically was the one whose blade had dealt the killing blow to both Ryuujin and his mate.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, I haven't seen you since you were a young pubescent pup!" the old man cackled. "It's nice to see you in such a pathetic postion, I wonder how your land is faring without it's lord? Perhaps I should give it a visit while you're… preoccupied."

Sesshoumaru snarled. "Whether I am there or not, your pathetic army stands no chance of taking over my lands."

"This isn't the time for socializing, Kaze," the cloaked demon growled. He seemed very annoyed in Kaze's presence. "Is it her or not?"

Kaze's eyes landed on Kagome again.

"So, it is true, my warriors did fail. I ordered Ryuujin and his family destroyed, yet this girl is alive, sitting in your dungeon… worthless fools"

Sesshoumaru's growls immediately stopped. He was too shocked. He snapped out of it seconds later and glared at Kaze.

"What are you saying?" he snarled.

"That's right Sesshoumaru, this… Kagome as you called her… is the heir of the Southern land. Sayaka-hime… your mate-to-be from, two hundred years isn't it?" The cloaked demon asked, his question was directed at Kaze, who nodded.

"The girl is certainly that annoying brat, Sayaka. She is under a protection seal. I recognize the powers it contains. I'd recognize it anywhere. It is her mother's doing, the bitch must have sealed her demonic powers and traits and hid the brat before I managed to kill her." Kaze's eyes darkened in anger. "What do you plan on doing with her? If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to finish what I started" Kaze's eyes finally left Kagome and landed on the cloaked demon, "Well, what do you say Kuno?"

"I'm sorry, but no, I have plans for the girl" The cloaked demon, Kuno, chuckled.

"So, Sesshoumaru, have you considered my proposition? Have you changed your mind?"

Sesshoumaru's mind went blank…

'_Kagome? She's…'_

**MATE! **

His inner demon knew from the start, Kagome… was Sayaka.

**MATE!**

'_I should have known, they look alike, act the same, they even smell similar…'_

**MATE!**

Different emotions filled Sesshoumaru. He was shocked, confused, and angry, but most of all, he was relieved and happier than he had ever been since Sayaka had died. No, not died, she was right there, behind him.

"S-Sesshou…" Kagome whispered.

She had even used Sayaka's nickname for him. It was her.

"My answer hasn't changed, as long as Kagome is here, you will not get the pendant."

"Ah, I see, that's not possible. You see, without Saya-… Kagome, the pendant won't be of any use to me now would it? The pendant can only be used by the heir of the southern lands. Well, I have things to do for now… you will change your mind eventually… I assure you." Kuno and Kaze both turned and walked out of the door.

Kagome immediately relaxed behind Sesshoumaru. He turned around and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"… Tell you what? What were they talking about?"

~AN~

AAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDD DONE! Like before, not much has been changed… because the parts I want to change haven't come up yet… so for now they're tiny changes and corrections.

Next rewrite will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Third Chapter rewrite is up! Enjoy!

~Dungeon~

_The smell of blood filled the air. The Lady and Heir of the Southern lands rushed through the palace. Both held back sobs as they heard Ryuujin's painful roar. It was a warning, he would not make it. The lady of the South grabbed a hold of her daughter's arm and led her to a secret passageway behind a large family painting._

_"Sayaka, do you trust me?" The Lady of the South questioned. Her daughter looked at her for a moment before answering._

_"O-of course I trust you mama." Sayaka's voice trembled, but was filled with honesty._

_"Good. I swear, I'll see to it that you see your Sesshoumaru again and take your rightful place as Lady of the Western lands." Her mother gave her a teary smile and opened the passageway. Waiting in the passageway was a servant._

_He bowed politely, "My Lady, we must hurry."_

_"No matter what happens, you must take her to the western lands. Do you understand?"_

_"Of course, My Lady."_

_"Mama, what're you saying? You're coming too right?" Sayaka's voice started to break. _

_"Of course dear, I'll be right beside you. Now, close your eyes and let us give our respect for the dead before we leave." Sayaka nodded and closed her eyes. Her mother lifted her hand and held it in front of her forehead. She started a chant, her fingers started to glow. Once her chant was done, she placed her glowing fingers on Sayaka's brow._

_Sayaka fell unconscious. The servant behind her caught her as she fell. He lifted her into her arms and glanced towards his Lady. "We must go My Lady."_

_"Take her to the Western Lands, no matter what. This is my final wish, take her to her mate. I'll give you some time. Go!" The servant nodded and with a reluctant look, made his way through the passage way._

_The Lady of the Southern Lands took one last look at her daughter then turned back towards the way they came. "I'm coming, Ryuujin."_

_As the servant sped through the forest he noticed that Lady Sayaka was beginning to change. Her form was growing smaller. Her clothes started to fall off as she shrank. Dropping her other clothes, he wrapped her now child sized body in her final kimono layer and continued on his way. Her elfin ears rounded out, her claws turned into fingernails._

_Noticing she started to stir, he slowed down in a clearing and placed her on her feet as she awoke. "Are you alright My Lady?"_

_The now little girl stared blankly at the man. He was about to question her again when he was pierced from behind. "ARGHHHH, RUN MY LA-," The servants words were cut off by a soldier's sword._

_The little girls eyes widened in fear. She started backing away from the bloody scene as the soldiers' eyes turned towards her. Her movements were blocked; she didn't turn to see what she had backed into._

_"What do we do with the kid?"_

_"The lord only wants the Heir of the Southern Lands dead, leave the human."_

_The child had no idea what the scary men were saying. She didn't understand what was going on. She flinched as a soldier took a step towards her. She once again tried to back away, leaning against whatever was behind her. Whatever it was it gave way and she started to fall._

_The soldiers watched the little girl fall through the feeble construction boundaries and into the soon to be village well._

_"Well, problem solved. Now let's get back to looking for the hime." The soldiers left the clearing. It's only inhabitant being the servant's body._

_Sesshoumaru crashed through the door to the Ryuujin's and his mate's bedroom. There he found The Lady of the Southern Lands clutching her mate's body. She herself had terrible wounds and it was a miracle that she was still alive. She raised her head towards Sesshoumaru. He quickly went to her side. "Where is Sayaka? Is she alright? Did she escape? Is-"_

_The Lady raised her hand to silence him. She took hold of his hand and placed something into it, closing it when she was done. With this she closed her eyes and followed her mate into eternal darkness. Sesshoumaru opened his hand to see what she had given him. In his palm was Ryuujin's pendant._

_Inutaisho walked into the destroyed room and called to his son._

_"Father, have you found Sayaka? Is she alright?" His father placed a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_"Sesshoumaru, my son, I'm sorry. One of the scouts we sent to track down Kaze has returned. When he found them Kaze was receiving a report from his soldiers. They were giving a report in their success of disposing of the Southern Heir. Sayaka is gone."_

_"No."_

_"My s-"_

_"NO!"_

_"The scout saw and heard it all. He-"_

_"Did he see her body?"_

_"What?"_

_"DID HE FIND HER BODY?"_

_"No but-"_

_"Then I REFUSE to believe that she's dead. She's still alive."_

_"No, Sesshoumaru. She isn't…"_

"Sesshou, that's impossible,"

"It's true.

"No, it's not."

"Kagome, please understand."

"There's nothing to understand. I'm human, from what you've told me, Sayaka is demon. Besides, I'm from 500 years in the future. I've already told you that. There is no way that I am this Sayaka girl."

"Kagome, you told me yourself that you were adopted, you don't even know who your birth parents are." Sesshoumaru had been trying to convince her for the past hour. She was Sayaka, she had to be.

"Yeah, I was adopted when I was five! You said that Sayaka disappeared sometime around puberty! It takes demons hundreds of years to get to that age! I'm human, I've aged as a human for seventeen years. Which brings up another point, she disappeared two hundred years ago, I've been with my family for twelve."

"The well you travel through has the power to go through time, it must have sent you to a different time when you came back. Your birth mother placed a seal on you in order to protect you, that's what Kaze said. Her seal must have sealed away your demon powers. Not having your demonic powers would have caused you to age like a human. Please Kagome, you have to trust me, you _are _Sayaka. All we have to do is break the seal and you'll remember everything."

"Really, and how do you suppose we do that?" Kagome asked in a sarcastic voice.

"With this," Sesshoumaru pulled out Ryuujin's pendant.

Ryuujin's pendant was made out of black bone. It had been carved out of a claw of the very first Lord of the Southern lands. The first lord, Ryuujin, like every heir of the Southern lands, was a Dragon Youkai. While their mates were not always dragon youkai as well, the firstborn was always a dragon youkai. (AN: In this fic demons do intermix with other species, but their children are usually born one or the other. Sometimes they have a few traits of one and dominant of the other, but half and half is rare.) On the pendant was a carved dragon encircling the lord in his human form. The pendant was on the end of a silver chain. Legend says that once placed around the neck of the Southern Heir and direct descendant of Ryuujin, the strength of the previous heirs and descendants would be bestowed on them when needed. Ryuujin, Sayaka's father, was named after the first lord. He had been powerful without the pendant, therefore never wore the pendant himself. He had kept it on his person constantly, but never felt the need to use it. The day he and his mate had died, the Lady of the Southern lands had given the pendant to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru thought she gave it to him as a memento, but he now understood. It wasn't a memento, it was a promise. Her promise to him that Sayaka would be returned to him. Now, here she was, she was finally back, and she didn't remember a thing.

"What is that?" Kagome asked

"It's Ryuujin's pendant"

"That's what Kuno wants? What's it for?"

"It gives its wearer immense power"

"If it gives you a power boost then why don't you put it on and get us out of here?"

"It only works for Ryuujin's descendants" Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes.

"If it only works for his descendants, then how will it break this so called seal on me?"

"Sayaka is the heir to the Southern lands, she is his direct descendant." He held the chain out for her, creating an opening for her head to go through. "Kagome, please trust me, just try it on. If you aren't Sayaka, then nothing will happen."

Kagome stared into his eyes for a few moments, then nodded and bowed her head so that he could place it around her neck.

Sesshoumaru smiled. He placed the pendant around her neck, gently removing her hair out of the way.

Kagome's body began to glow. She gasped as her hair grew longer and silkier, she grew taller, her chest and waist filled out more, her arms legs and abs grew more sculpted. Her eyes, unbeknownst to her, became brilliant silver. Kagome felt a tingle on her back as Sesshoumaru's haori was pulled from her shoulders. She caught a glimpse of black leathery wings. She turned towards Sesshoumaru, he was looking away. Realizing she was bare, she blushed and pulled his haori up to her chest.

"Imagine them disappearing into your back, then they'll go away" he murmured.

Kagome did as she was told. Sure enough, the wings disappeared. "How did you know?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, there was disappointment in his eyes. "You told me, when we were pups"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I still don't remember anything. Demo, I do believe you." She replaced the haori on her shoulders and gave Sesshoumaru a hug. "Maybe they'll return in time."

"There is no need to hurry, I'm simply happy to have you back." Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. The spent the remainder of the night like this. Sesshoumaru telling Kagome childhood stories, Kagome listening and trying to remember, both the happiest they had been since they were captured.

*In a clearing near the dungeon*

Kaze tuned towards Kuno. "So, what do you plan to do with the girl?"

Kuno smirked. One of his snakes slithered into the clearing. It slithered up Kuno's awaiting arm and stopped by his ear as if whispering and unknown message. Kuno's smile grew, eyes returning to meet Kaze's curious gaze. He approached Kaze and stopped a foot in front of him.

"I plan to break her, the heir and the Southern Lands will be mine… that power," Kuno thrust his hand through Kaze's chest. Kaze gasped in pain, blood dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin. "Will be mine."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru awoke to the sound of the door creaking open. Both of them stiffened as Kuno casually walked into the room. Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped even tighter around Kagome and he snarled at the cloaked demon.

"I see you've broken the seal." His eyes fixated on Ryuujin's pendant resting on Kagome's chest "And you've given her Ryuujin's pendant. This will make things much easier. Now, come here, Sayaka." His snakes came towards them.

"NO!" Kagome screamed. The snakes burst into flame. Neither Kagome nor Sesshoumaru moved.

"So, you've learned a new trick. It won't help you." More snakes appeared and latched onto Kagome's leg.

Kagome screamed once more, and once again, the snakes burst into flame. As soon as the first were gone, new ones replaced them. Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear. "Kagome, concentrate hard. You're causing the flames. I need you to direct the flames at Kuno. It probably won't kill him, but all I need is a second." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.

Kuno cried out in surprise as his cloak caught fire. All of his snakes disappeared. Sesshoumaru took advantage of the opportunity. He stood up with Kagome in his arms, and rushed towards the still open door. Hot white electricity covered their bodies as they tried to break through the barrier. Kagome cried out in pain, her face buried into the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck.

Then…. They were free…. They had broken through the barrier.

Sesshoumaru didn't stop once they got through, he kept running. He didn't know where they were, he didn't look back, he just kept running. At the sound of Kagome's cries, he realized they were being followed. Kuno's angry roars were growing closer. Sesshoumaru cursed and increased his speed.

He wasn't fast enough.

Kuno's blade struck him in the back. Kagome cried out in terror as they fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru turned to take the brunt of the fall. Kuno was a few feet away, his blade covered in Sesshoumaru's blood.

"That wasn't very nice, you two. I think you need to be punished." His voice was filled with humor. He began to close in on them. Sesshoumaru got into a defensive position in front of Kagome.

Kuno charged. Sesshoumaru met him half way. This time he easily dodged his attacks as he gave a few of his own, all hitting the mark. Kuno jumped back after Sesshoumaru dealt a pretty good blow to his chest. Sesshoumaru's poison caused a sickening green vapor to come out of the wound.

"Now that you're out of the dungeon, your strength is returning quicker than I thought." he thrust his blade into Sesshoumaru's leg. Sesshoumaru held back a roar of pain.

Kagome, worried for Sesshoumaru's safety, searched for some sort of weapon. Finding nothing, she searched within herself. As Kagome searched, she felt a warm sensation fill her chest. Realizing that it could be what she was looking for, she focused all of her being on that single sensation. It began to grow. Excited, Kagome put even more will into the warmth, soon enough, she felt the warmth travel to her hands. She raised them and aimed them towards the unsuspecting Kuno. Knowing she was at her breaking point, Kagome released the accumulating power. A blinding white light filled the clearing. Kuno's surprised and painful cry was the only noise.

Then… Nothing.

The light disappeared. The only inhabitants of the clearing were Sesshoumaru and Kagome. With a relieved sob, Kagome rushed over to aid Sesshoumaru.

~Three days later~

They had been in that clearing for three days. Kagome and Sesshoumaru's wounds had finally fully healed.

They were leaving.

They were going to find the well. She was going to go home.

Well, Kagome's home… but where was Sayaka's home? Kagome didn't know. It didn't matter right now. They were free to go wherever they wanted.

They were free.

Kagome stood up as Sesshoumaru returned from collecting supplies. He held out his hand for her. She smiled and took it.

Then they left.

They were going home.

~Two Days Later~

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had finally made it to the village of Edo. Kagome learned that though the seal her mother placed on her was broken, she still had the ability to look like her 'human' self once more. She had transformed into this form for her group reunion. She would tell them the rest later.

Kagome's excitement grew as they drew nearer. After so many months locked in the dungeon, she had missed her friends dearly. She couldn't wait to have Shippo in her arms again, to relax and have some girl talk with Sango in the hot springs, to meditate with Miroku, and even to have one of those stupid fights with Inuyasha. Stepping into Kaede's hut, she had expected to be greeted with hugs and questions and welcoming smiles. What she actually got were stares of shock and disbelief, one of which came from a certain dead miko. Shippo, being the first to snap out of it, leaped into Kagome's awaiting arms.

"KAGOME! I thought I'd never see you again!" The little kitsune had tears in his eyes as he burrowed deeper into Kagome's arms. Sango and Miroku soon followed, both giving similar greetings and a hug.

"How did you do it?" Kikyou's cold voice interrupted the happy reunion.

"How did I do what?"

"How did you get back through the well? I sealed it, no one should be able to get through." Kikyou narrowed her eyes into a cold glare.

"You… what?" Kagome's voice filled with fear.

"I sealed that well, it's impossible to break that seal, not even I can remove it once it's sealed."

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Kagome handed Shippo to Sango and turned towards Kikyou once more.

"Say that… one… more… time."

"I SEALED the well. YOU should not be he-" Kikyou didn't get to finish her words. Kagome took hold of her throat and threw her into the wall behind her. Still gripping her throat Kagome squeezed just enough to cut off her air supply. Kikyou's eyes were wide with fear as she gasped for the air no one really knew whether or not she needed. Kagome had transformed. Her wings expanded about her, her claws dug into Kikyou's throat.

"You FUCKING BITCH! I OUGHT TO FUCKING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! They might not have been blood, but those people are MY FUCKING FAMILY! And you DARE to keep me from them? Even if you thought I was on the other side… you DARE try and keep ME from my family here? I BELONG here, unlike you, you should have died fifty years ago yet you stay and plague the earth with your pathetic presence and your hatred. I allowed you to live with half of my soul for the sake of Inuyasha, and this is how you repay me? I think I'll be taking back what is mine." Kagome's silver eyes were turning red. Her demon rage was starting to get the best of her.

"Keh, who do you think told her to seal it, wench? " Inuyasha's voice echoed in the room. "You may have changed into a demon, but you're still no match for Kikyou. Now get the fuck off of my mate!" Kagome easily evaded Inuyasha's claws, but her heart was still wounded by his words.

"I-Inuyasha? You? How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends." Hurt filled her voice.

"Keh, we were never friends, you were a tool, and now, you aren't needed. Kikyou can sense the shards, and she's finally agreed to join the group."

"What group?" Sango yelled. "You BETRAYED Kagome! What makes you think we'd stay with you after that?"

"It doesn't matter, we don't need you. All I need is Kikyou." Inuyasha glared at those who were once his 'comrades'.

Kagome's rage grew.

"Well then, I can say truthfully that I'm not sorry for doing this." She looked at Kikyou. "Seeing as my soul is MINE and NOT yours, nor has it ever been since I was born before you. You've been using a soul that is not yours without my permission, I believe I'll be taking it back." That said, Kagome's form began to emit a silver aura. "Oh, I hope this hurts like hell." Kikyou's form also began to give off a silver aura. Her eyes widened. She screeched as her body crippled with excruciating pain.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha rushed to her side. He reached a clawed hand out to help her. As soon as his fingertips touched her clay body, it turned to ashes and dirt. Kikyou's screams seemed to echo in the hut for a few moments, then complete silence. Inuyasha turned his tear streaked face towards Kagome. "Y-you killed her! You fucking bitch! How could you do this to me?"

Kagome's glare held a suffocating coldness that could only be matched by Sesshoumaru. "I believe I asked you the very same question a few moments ago. What was your answer again? Oh! 'We were never friends. You're just a tool… and you're not needed.' Take your pick."

Inuyasha snarled and leaped at Kagome, claws and fangs aiming for her throat. Sesshoumaru blocked his attacks and threw him against the hut wall. "Touch her, and you die, brother" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Knowing he was no match for Sesshoumaru in this state, Inuyasha made a reluctant retreat out of Kaede's hut.

Sesshoumaru, who had quietly observed the events until the last moment, turned to his mate to be. He knew she had needed to confront them on her own. He also knew that she needed him more now than ever. She was cut off from the only family she remembers.

Kagome all but collapsed into Sesshoumaru's waiting arms. Sobs wracked her body as she let her emotions free in the arms of her beloved.

~Nightfall~

Kagome had explained everything. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had taken it very well. They were all understanding and glad that Kagome was safe and sound. When Kagome told Kaede of Kikyou's fate, Kaede took it as well as one could considering.

"I had grieved and accepted my sister's death over 50 years ago. The one woman who has been roaming the lands feeding off of women's souls was not my sister. She only wished to be my sister. I am glad she has finally found peace in one way or another."

Shippo and Sesshoumaru were getting along pretty well already. Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome saw Shippo as a son. Now that she had her demon powers back, Sesshoumaru informed her of an adoption ritual for demons. He hadn't gone through much detail, but from what Kagome gathered, it was possible for both she and Sesshoumaru to adopt little Shippo. _'I might be getting a little ahead of myself. Sure, supposedly Sesshoumaru and I were childhood loves… but… what if his feelings changed? I mean, I feel for him inside the dungeon and I thought he liked me too….but what if, now that we're out, his feelings change?' _Kagome tried to think of something else.

"So," she said, getting the attention of everyone in the hut, "what do we do now?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind continuing our search for the shards and fighting Naraku. That is, if Sesshoumaru were willing to take Inuyasha's place, we'd be even stronger so there wouldn't be any trouble." Miroku threw a questioning glance towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, who was sitting in his lap, playing with Shippo. It was pretty strange for the others to see Sesshoumaru in such a loving and caring position, but they weren't about to say so.

"What do you wish to do?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Well, I'd like to take a little break from shard hunting. I know I've had several months, but after being stuck in that horrible place for so long, I'd like to spend a week or two just relaxing." She leaned back in his embrace as if to emphasize her point. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"You are all welcome to stay at my palace for a few weeks. I must return to make sure things are still in order. After that, I will accompany you on your journey and I shall help you defeat Naraku."

The group, a little shocked at hearing the demon lord say so much, nodded in agreement.

They would be heading towards the Western Lands come sunrise.

~With Inuyasha~

Inuyasha collapsed on the ground. Once he left Kaede's village, he just kept running, he didn't stop until he couldn't move anymore. He didn't want to think about what he did. He didn't want to think about what happened to Kikyou. The only thing he wanted to think about was the oncoming trees and debris. When he couldn't run anymore, he just lay on the ground.

It was a few hours before he finally sat up.

He had some plans to make.

He had something he had to do.

~Unknown area~

A low class demon ambled into a dimly lit clearing. Without warning, a dozen black snakes quickly slithered and wrapped themselves around in knots in order to paralyze its prey. The last thing the demon saw was a black cloak as its life energy was sucked out.

Kuno tossed away the dried up husk once he was finished. Once again he cursed the two who got away. The ones that did this to him. He was so weak, so powerless, he had to rely on the life force of weak and pathetic low class demons. He would heal, yes, and he would get his revenge.

Sesshoumaru would die. Sayaka would be his. The Southern lands, which were under no rule, would be his.

Kuno summoned more of his black snakes. They too, were getting weaker. He could only conjure up so many at a time. He sent them off to find his next prey.

'_Soon. Just you wait, I will have my revenge'_

~Morning, Village of Edo~

Kagome awoke in the arms of Sesshoumaru. Though she had done it dozens of times, it still gave her great happiness to awaken to his deep amber orbs.

The broken and newly formed group gathered their supplies and said their goodbyes to Kaede. By the time the sun had fully risen, they were on their way to the Western lands. To save time, Miroku and Sango had climbed on Kirara and took to the air. Sesshoumaru did the same with his youki cloud and Kagome, holding Shippo, had transformed into her demonic form and used her newly found wings.

Flying was becoming Kagome's favorite way of travel. She adored the feel of the air, the stretching and flapping of her black leathery wings, and the beautiful view. She soared to and fro, turning, doing little flips in the air, and giggling like a child. Shippo was having a blast as well. He egged her on, begging her to do flips and turns again and again. They occasionally took breaks on the ground to give Kirara and Kagome a break. Kirara because she was carrying two people and Kagome because she was not yet used to her wings. Since she was using them for the first time, going too long without a break strained her wings.

During one of their ground breaks, Kagome and Sesshoumaru went for a walk for some alone time.

"Kagome," said girl looked up, "there is something bothering you?"

Kagome blushed. "Well, it's nothing…"

"If it is bothering you then it is not nothing."

"Well, I've been thinking… about us"

"Yes?"

"Um, what are we?"

"I don't understand your question."

"I mean, from what you've told me, we were supposed to be mates when I was Sayaka. I'm not quite sure what we were when I was just Kagome and well, I'm not sure who I am anymore, but, what does that make us? Are we lovers? Friends? What if, you know, you don't like me now that we aren't stuck together."

Sesshoumaru's gaze never left her face, which caused her to blush even more. He stopped her from walking any further and pulled her into an embrace.

"You are who you want to be, whoever you are, the feelings I have for you right now, will never change."

"Really?" He heard Kagome's muffled voice ask from his chest.

"Of course."

Satisfied with his answer, Kagome pulled back, smiled at him, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Come on, break time's over."

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru returned her smile with a smirk.

The week went on like this, flying, resting, setting up camp, sleeping, waking, and flying, not to mention the meals. Soon enough Sesshoumaru was fully accepted as one of the group. Little Shippo really looked up to him, he was a lot more civil to him than Inuyasha was. Kagome and Sango finally had their little relaxation and girl talk time at the hot springs, and Miroku even taught Kagome a new meditation exercise. Kagome tried hard not to think about Inuyasha. Whenever she did a twinge of pain filled her heart, but Sesshoumaru was always there to make it go away.

By the end of the week, they had crossed the boundaries of the western lands. They began to walk when they were an hour away. There was no need to rush now that they were in the western lands. Now that he was on his turf, the land already knew that he had returned. By now, everyone in the palace was most likely preparing for his arrival.

An hour later, they came in sight of the palace.

Kagome gasped in delighted surprise. "It's HUGE!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a bemused look. "What did you expect? A hut? I _am_ the lord of the western lands."

"Yes, of course, but I didn't think it'd be so big! How many rooms does one person need?"

"It's not just I that resides in the palace. There is also Rin, Jaken, Ah and Un though they live in the stables with the other dragons, there are the servants quarters, the guest rooms always in use, especially during big events, I have a commoner wing where those who are homeless may stay for a short while, and then there are the royals that come and go as they please."

"Royals?"

"My family"

"oh, I see. I didn't realize how, well, nice you were." Kagome blushed. "There aren't many who dedicates a whole _wing_ of their palace to the homeless."

"They do not stay very long, in fact, the wing is usually empty. When there is a surplus of homeless, they come here, then I send some help to build new huts. I take care of my lands, it is the duty of a lord."

Kagome smiled and gave him a quick hug. She looked once again at the large palace.

This was going to be an interesting vacation.

~AN~

So… as my previous readers can see, I took three chapters and meshed them together. I literally only changed two or three sentances, took two or three away, and spell checked a bit. My big changes are coming up soon! And don't worry, the stuff I'm adding will fill up the extra three chapter gap I created.

Untill the next rewrite!

~Kagz~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four rewrite is here! So far I've just been adding the short chapters together and adding a few pieces here and there but soon I'll be taking things out completely and changing the plot.

~Dungeon~

They had been staying at the Western Palace for a week now. Each of them had a room in the western wing, which was Sesshoumaru's personal wing. Kagome, of course, stayed in Sesshoumaru's room. It was big enough to fit two of his demonic forms inside. The room was decked out in the Western colors and paintings and tapestries covered the walls. Silk sheets covered his extremely large bed. On the opposite side of the room was a large fireplace. There were four doors in the room. The door closest to the entrance of the room lead to a large walk in closet which housed Sesshoumaru's wardrobe along with the new one he bought for Kagome. Another door, which was the closest to the bed, lead to the room next to theirs where Shippo and Rin slept. Their room was a lot like Sesshoumaru's except it was much smaller and it had two beds. The final set of doors lead to Sesshoumaru's own private hot springs. Kagome adored the hot springs. It was beautiful, a wall of rocks divided the spring into two separate pools. Each pool was big enough to fit many people. There were steps carved into the stony ground surrounding the pools. There were many beautiful flowers and foliage surrounding the springs. The ceiling was made out of glass so that the plants could get sun, and the starry night sky could be seen. Across from Sesshoumaru's room was Sango's room, and next to hers was Miroku's.

Little Rin and Shippo had became fast friends and were now inseparable. Rin had also taken a great liking to Kagome. When Sesshoumaru was busy with his paperwork and running the palace, Kagome would take the children to the gardens to play. Sango and Miroku had also found ways to occupy themselves when they weren't together or with Kagome and the children. Sesshoumaru had given Sango complete access to the dojos and weapon storages. She'd often train with the soldiers or on her own. Miroku found himself quite occupied in the library reading spiritual and mythical texts as well as the historical books on the Western lands. He was particularly interested in the history of the bond between the West and the South.

Over the week they had been there Kagome had been personally trained by Sesshoumaru. She was a very fast learner and was now pretty skilled in fighting hand to hand combat. Before they left, he was going to teach her how to fight with a sword.

Kagome sighed as she sank deeper into hot spring.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sesshoumaru's voice called from over the rock wall.

"Mmmmmm, it feels good after that workout we just had."

"How is your foot?" She could tell by the tone of his voice he was feeling guilty. While training Sesshoumaru had been a little too rough while pushing back one of her attacks and she had lost balance and twisted her ankle.

"I hardly feel a thing, really, it wasn't your fault Sesshou, I should have been paying more attention. It'll heal in a day or two"

"Hn." Kagome heard the water shift as he moved.

"Sesshou?"

"Yes?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she paused as she dunked her head back into the water, "Do we go on dates? Do we just go on with our normal lives? Do we wait until Naraku's dead? What are we going to do?"

"What do you wish to do?"

"I'm not sure, it's like I'm conflicted. Like there's the Sayaka part of me and the Kagome part of me."

"What does Sayaka wish to do?"

"Well, I think that Sayaka's tired of waiting and wants to finish what her parents started I guess. I mean, I've known you since we were kids and I've waited long enough."

"Do you remember your childhood?"

"Hm, bits and pieces. For example, I remember playing with you in the gardens. I remember my father flying around the palace grounds with me in his arms. I remember my mother singing me to sleep. Things like that I guess."

"And what does Kagome wish to do?"

"Kagome knows she has a duty that should come first. Naraku needs to be dealt with. I broke the shikon jewel and it's my duty to get it back and protect it from evil."

"I suppose. Come," Kagome heard the water splash as he exited the spring. It's time for dinner."

In the dining room while having dinner, Rin and Shippo were talking animatedly about their midday game of hide and seek, Kagome was smiling at them, Sango and Miroku were going along with the conversation, and Sesshoumaru gave a nod here and there.

"and we couldn't find Kagome-chan ANYWHERE!" Rin exclaimed.

Sango let out a fake gasp, "So what did you do Rin-chan?"

Miroku nodded, "Surely you didn't give up!"

Rin giggled. "Nope! Shippo-kun found her! Didn't you Shippo-kun?"

"Yup!" Shippo puffed out his chest. "I followed her scent until it I couldn't smell it anymore and I saw a big flower bush with legs and I knew it was Kagome!"

"Yah cuz flower bushes don't have legs!" Rin giggled.

"Wow! You two must be hide and seek professionals!" Sango cheered.

"Yep, they're just too good! I can't beat them!" Kagome laughed.

The children continued to talk about the games they played until they were interrupted buy the abrupt entrance of two servants.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! We have urgent news!"

Sesshoumaru beckoned a nearby maid over.

"Take the children to their rooms and get them ready for bed," Rin and Shippo pouted at his words. "Kagome will be to your rooms to say goodnight later, for now, get ready for bed." Cheered up by his words, the children were happily ushered away from the dining room. Sesshoumaru turned back towards the servants.

"You may speak."

"Sesshoumaru-sama! The Eastern Lord and the Northern Lady are on their way!"

"The Northern Lady?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. It seems that one of the reasons they are coming is to discuss the death of her mate. His body was found on the border of the Northern and Western lands."

"One of the reasons, what is the other?"

"It seems they wish to either divide the Southern lands or find a new Southern Lord. They have waited the required 200 years and have not touched the lands nor its people and the laws remained unchanged as declared by Taiyoukai law. Now that the time is up they demand that the land either be given a ruler or be split up."

"When will they arrive?"

"In three days."

"Very well. Have rooms prepared for the Eastern Lord and Northern Lady respectively in the Guest wing. Be sure to have extra rooms should they bring their family along."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Sesshou?" He turned towards Kagome. "Are they really going to split up my father's lands? Can they do that?"

"They will not. They cannot, not anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Because the Southern heir will be making her appearance and taking back her land."

"Whaaaaaaaaa?"

Kagome fidgeted with the sleeves of her kimono as she stood next to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru told her it looked exactly like the one that she wore at the last Youkai Ball his father had thrown. The palace had been very busy in the past three days. All of Sesshoumaru's servants rushed and scrambled to finish preparations in time.

"Stop fidgeting, you mustn't show them fear." He whispered.

"I'm not afraid…. I'm just nervous and want to run away…"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and wrapped his arm around her and gave her a quick squeeze before letting her go. "You will be fine. None of them would dare touch the Lady of the Southern lands… or the future Lady of the Western Lands."

Kagome blushed and nodded. She released her sleeve and stood up straighter. Not long after a guard approached them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, your guests have arrived."

"Let them in."

The guard backed away and the entrance doors opened revealing their guests. Kagome watched as they walked in. There was one couple and a demoness.

Kagome, knowing that the Northern Lord was dead, assumed that the lone female was the Lady of the Northern Lands. Kagome noted that compared to her deceased mate, she looked very young. While Kaze, the late Lord of the Northern Lands, had grey streaked brown hair and icy black eyes which gave him the look of 50 in human years, this woman looked like she was in her late 20s and had fair hair, almost white, but Kagome could detect the slightest hint of gold in it. _'oh great, a platinum blonde…' _She thought. The demoness had murky brown eyes, a black stripe running down the left one. Those murky brown eyes were glaring at she and Sesshoumaru. She was wearing a black kimono, the traditional color for mourning.

Kagome fought off the urge to shiver at the hatred in the demoness' eyes and looked at the couple on the right. From what Sesshoumaru had told her, the Lord and Lady of the Eastern land were both snake youkai. The lord reminded Kagome of a King cobra… the way his black hair was styled didn't help. It was pulled into a low ponytail… it flowed outwards and then back in at the bottom where the ponytail was, just like the hood of a cobra. Kagome caught the hint of fangs peeking out of his lips, they looked curved like a snakes as well. His black and tan eyes were slitted like a snake's as well. He wore tan clothes. His skin was tan and had had the designing of a cobra… Kagome was positive that if he was close enough she'd see scales. His mate reminded Kagome of an albino python. She had round red eyes and white hair. She was very pale, but she had yellowish spots on her skin… most likely having scales like her mate. She wore a yellow and white kimono.

Kagome held in a smile, Sesshoumaru had told her the names of his guests and she felt that they were very fitting.

"Lord Hanone, I wasn't expecting you to bring your mate along," Sesshoumaru said smoothly, "It is a pleasure to have you here as well Lady Hakukakotai, and of course the same goes to you, Lady Rippuku." His tone chilled as he addressed the Northern Lady.

Lord Hanone nodded to Sesshoumaru. "I assumed it would be alright since the Northern Lady was attending."

"Of course."

"I see you have an unplanned guest as well Lord Sesshoumaru," Hanone gestured towards Kagome.

"No, she is most definitely a planned guest."

"Really? Who is she?" Hakukakotai questioned.

"Lord Hanone, Lady Hakukakotai, and Lady Rippuku, let me introduce Sayaka… Lady of the Southern Lands." Kagome nodded towards the three shocked demons in greeting. Sesshoumaru had told her that under no circumstance was she to fully bow to them, as the Lady of the Southern Lands, she was on equal status with all of them, to show otherwise was a sign of weakness. Rippuku's shock turned back in to rage.

"That's impossible! The entire royal family of the southern lands were killed!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am very much alive." Kagome smirked at the youkai's flabbergasted look. _'Maybe being the Southern Lady won't be as hard as I thought.'_ She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. _'As long as Sesshou is by my side, I have nothing to worry about.'_

"Shall we begin our meeting?"

"I REFUSE to believe that this slip of a girl is the heir to the southern lands!" Rippuku screeched from her seat. They had all moved from the hall and into a smaller room. Sesshoumaru had informed her that this room was meant for political discussions between the Lords and, when needed, served as a room to discuss war methods.

"Lady Rippuku, you will refrain from insulting my intended or you will find yourself in a very dangerous situation." Sesshoumaru warned in a chilling voice.

"Your intended? Then that proves it! You simply want to take the southern lands for yourself! There is no living heir!" Rippuku accused, choosing to ignore the threat.

"Watch it lady!" Kagome snarled. This woman was getting on her nerves. Ever since she had been introduced to the Lord and Ladies, this woman had been ragging on her nonstop. "While it's true that I am now Sesshoumaru's intended, I _am_ the southern heir and I will _not _tolerate your rudeness!" Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome. He knew she could take care of this herself.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that? I am the Lady of the Northern Lands and you will show respect!"

"_I _am simply returning the favor of your rudeness. If you want me to respect you… you have to earn it."

Rippuku looked appalled. She was about to open her mouth for another insult when Hanone interrupted her.

"Excuse me, Lady Sayaka… but do you have any proof that you are who you say you are?"

"Yes," Hakukakotai continued. "I do not wish to offend, but you look, and smell, very much like a human. I was lead to believe that the Southern Family was of dragon blood."

Kagome looked at the pale woman and smiled. "I do, in fact, have proof. The reason I look the way I do now is merely out of habit. I've spent most of my childhood and adolescence in this form. When the southern lands were attacked, my mother placed a protection spell on me. This spell sealed in my demonic traits and memories and left me as a small human girl. I grew up as a normal human girl with a loving family. It wasn't until recently that Sesshoumaru helped me break that spell. I simply keep this form as a tribute to my human family. However," Kagome transformed into her demonic form. "I can transform at any time. Forgive me for not showing you my wings, but I'd hate for this Kimono to be ruined."

"That doesn't prove anything! Just because you're a dragon youkai doesn't mean you are the southern heir. The only proof of this would be-"

"This?" Kagome cut off Rippuku's words and held out her father's pendant.

"That's… Ryuujin's pendant!" Hanone grinned. "I believe that is what you were going to say, was it not, Lady Rippuku?"

The woman didn't respond, she simply glared at Kagome.

"Well, I believe that's settled then. Lady Sayaka, heir to the Southern Lands, welcome back." Hakukakotai smiled. Hanone stood and held out his hand for his mate to take, helping her stand as well.

"I believe we've finished our business here. The Southern Lands still belong to the Southern Family, and now it's heir has come back to claim it." He smiled at Kagome.

"I do hope you'll come to visit us Lady Sayaka. Perhaps we could have some tea sometime?" Hakukakotai asked.

"I'd love to!" Kagome grinned.

"Will you be staying?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Another time perhaps? My lady is anxious to get back home."

"Ah, yes. You just recently had another child am I right?"

"Yes," Hakukakotai smiled fondly, "A girl this time."

"That brings the count up to eleven now, am I correct?"

"Yes." Hanone's chest swelled. "Seven boys, four girls."

"My congratulations."

"That's amazing!" Kagome exclaimed. "I'd love to meet them sometime!"

"Of course! We will send invitations once we get home. We'd love to have you and Lord Sesshoumaru come visit." Kagome nodded to Hakukakotai.

The two snake youkai left the room, a servant leading them out of the palace. Sesshoumaru looked over to Rippuku.

"I assume you will be eager to leave for your home as well?" His threatening tone returned as he looked at the woman.

She stood and stormed out of the room.

"Well," Kagome turned and smiled at Sesshoumaru, "That went a lot better than I thought. I was sure that bitch was gonna jump over the table and try to strangle me!" She laughed.

"Hn, she wouldn't have gotten far." Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled her into his lap. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw.

"So what's next?"

"Now, we rebuild the Southern Lands."

"Alright, and how do we do that?"

"We have a ball." Kagome gave him a weird look.

"A _ball?_ How does that help?"

"We have introduced you to the Lord and Ladies… now we must introduce you to the lesser lords and that is done by throwing a ball."

"Lesser Lords?"

"The Lords of the cities. They collect taxes and make sure laws are enforced. The Lesser Lords of your land have run the cities as well as they could so far but without a leader, the cities have become divided. We will introduce you to them and we will make preparations to strengthen the Southern Lands once more."

"Wow, I've got a lot to learn, don't I?"

"Yes, but I will be by your side."

Kagome gave him a hug. "I know you will."

~Two Weeks Later~

"Lady Sayaka! I'm so happy you accepted or invitation!" Hakukakotai smiled as Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked into Eastern Palace. Hanone and Hakukakotai were there to greet them, and in Hakukakotai's arms was a cooing baby girl. She had her mother's coloring of white and yellow patches, yet Kagome could see that the tiny baby had her father's eyes.

"She's beautiful! What's her name?"

"Keiko."

"Lord Sesshoumaru , I hear you are having a ball?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, Kagome will be introduced at the ball."

"Kagome?"

"Oh! Sorry! Kagome was what my human family called me. You can call me Kagome if you wish."

"Well, Kagome, would you like some tea?"

"I would love some!"

"Come! We'll have it in the garden! The rest of the children are playing there already."

~An Hour Later~

Kagome laughed as she scooped up a squealing child and tickled him. "Gotcha!" she put him back on the ground and followed the other children's suit as they fled from him. Hanone and Hakukakotai's children were having a great time playing the new game she taught them. Even the older children joined in. Kagome had met all of their children, from the oldest, who was mated himself and had a few children running around the garden with his siblings, to the youngest who gurgled n the arms of her mother, watching the other children run around. The little boy chased after one of his younger brothers.

Hanone, Hakukakotai, and Sesshoumaru watched them run around and play.

"She is truly a delight! It's a relief that such a pure spirit will be reigning over the Southern Lands." Hanone turned to Sesshoumaru with a smile. "She must be a strong one as well, to catch your attention."

"Yes."

"How far are you in your courtship?" Hakukakotai asked.

"It is uncertain. As you know, Hanone, My father and the Southern Lord had planned on having us mate when we were old enough." Hanone nodded. "We are surely old enough now, and our feelings for each other have changed little, but we have other duties that must be dealt with first."

"Of course. The Southern Lands must be restored before joining with the Western Lands."

"Not just that, Kagome is the guardian of the Shikon Jewel."

"Oh my." Hakukakotai gasped. "The Shikon Jewel has caused a lot of chaos in our lands."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Kagome is the only one who can purify it. She must gather all the shards."

"She certainly has a lot on her shoulders."

Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome, she was laughing and swinging a child around in her arms."

'_She certainly does.'_

Kagome sighed as she plopped onto Sesshoumaru's bed. She was exhausted. Kagome curled on her side and pouted. Sesshoumaru chuckled and moved her over and laid beside her. Kagome snuggled back against his chest and sighed.

"Geez, what a crazy day!" She murmured.

"Hn, you have been quite busy these last few days."

"I'm just glad it's over. I mean, I never knew that having a ball took that much planning! And greeting all of those people? It took forever! It didn't help that they all gawked at me. Also, did we have to invite Lady Rippuku? I swear if she had lasers for eyes there'd be nothing left of me! It didn't help that we had to have a meeting with the lesser lords during the ball. They just had to talk as soon as they found out who I was… couldn't wait till the next morning? Well, I guess it doesn't matter, we had to talk about it anyways and at least now everything is decided." Kagome let out a yawn. She was starting to fall asleep.

"What is a laser?"

"Hm?" Kagome mumbled.

"A laser."

"What about it?"

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed the side of her temple. "Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome didn't answer, she was already asleep.

~Two Days Later~

"Enter" Sesshoumaru ordered. Jaken made his way into Sesshoumaru's office. Kagome smiled at him from the large chair she was curled up in. She had started accompanying Sesshoumaru while he did his paperwork. She would sit in her chair and study about her duties as he performed his.

"Y-you called for me milord?" Jaken asked.

"Jaken, I will be leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving milord?"

"I will be aiding Kagome and her group in the search for the Shikon shards."

"B-but Milord! W-what about the palace?"

"I will be returning from time to time to make sure things are running smoothly. Prepare Ah-Uhn for travel by morning."

"Yes milord." Jaken bowed, and stood there fidgeting. Kagome noticed the toad's discomfort. She cleared her throat, catching Sesshoumaru's attention, which had previously returned to his paperwork. His eyes followed her gaze, realizing the toad was still there, waiting to be dismissed.

"You may go, Jaken."

"Thank you, Milord." Jaken scurried off to do as he was ordered.

Kagome stood up from her chair, stretched, and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"I haven't had much one on one girl time with Sango for a while, I'm going to see if she'd like to join me in the gardens." Sesshoumaru nodded and turned back to his work.

Kagome made her way to the training area, where Sango had spent most of her time while at the palace, and saw her taijiya friend staring at a sickle she held in her hand. She had a far off look in her eyes and Kagome knew that she was thinking about Kohaku.

"We are gonna save him, you know." Sango looked up at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"How do you know that? How do you know for sure?"

"Because I'm not going to let my best friend's brother die until he's really really old and has many children and has lived a long a happy life with her." Kagome smiled. "You can't have doubts like that Sango. You have to believe that we can save him. If you don't, those doubts might get in the way of doing what you need to do to save him."

Sango nodded. "You're right." She smiled back at Kagome. "So, what brings you down here? You don't usually come to the training room."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to join me in the gardens for a little girl talk?"

"Sure."

~Next Day~

Kagome sighed as she leaned back against Sesshoumaru's chest. They had been riding on Ah-Uhn's back for most of the day, flying through the air beside Kirara who carried Sango and Miroku. They were making amazing time compared to old days. Plus, it was a much smoother ride than hopping all over the place on Inuyasha's back. Kagome felt a twinge as the name crossed her mind. She had intentionally kept her thoughts as far from him as possible.

As if he sensed her thoughts, Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed. Kagome smiled, placing a hand on his.

"How much further?" she asked.

"It won't be long now. It should be within our sights in less than an hour." Kagome nodded.

"Why exactly are we going to this cave?"

"There is something I'd like to retrieve."

Kagome looked around the clearing they had landed in. It was beautiful. It was like a wild garden filled with beautiful flowers she had never seen before. At the other side of the clearing was a large hill with a cave.

Sesshoumaru landed on the ground without a sound and headed towards the cave. When Kagome began to follow suit, he held out his hand, signaling her to stop.

"I will return shortly."

Kagome shrugged and nodded, watching him as he entered the cave.

"What exactly are we doing here Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged again and smiled. "He said he wanted to get something."

"What?"

"No idea. Guess we'll just have to wait and find out." Kagome plopped down to the ground and leaned against Ah-Uhn. Ah-Uhn purred and rubbed their heads against her.

"Ah-Uhn's taken quite a liking to you really fast hasn't he?" Miroku laughed.

"Hmmm… maybe cuz we're both dragons?" Kagome giggled. "Or maybe they remember me from the past?"

"Of course they remember you. You are their mother after all." Kagome jumped and looked up at Sesshoumaru. She hadn't noticed him return. It took a few more seconds for his words to click.

"Mother?" she squeaked.

"When we were younger, we found this place. That cave is an abandoned dragon's nest. In that nest, we found a dragon's egg." Sesshoumaru nodded towards Ah-Uhn. "The mother had sensed their abnormality and took the other eggs to a new nest. You were unwilling to leave the abandoned egg unattended and we took care of it on our own. From the moment they hatched they have thought of us as their parents."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, then at Ah-Uhn. She smiled and laughed. "So, what your telling me is…" her grin widened, "We have babies!" she giggled and scratched Ah-Uhn's heads. "I always wanted twins! I'm sorry babies… mean ol' mommy forgot all about you." She turned to look at Sesshoumaru again. "So, you brought us here to remind me?"

"I told you, I had something to retrieve."

"Where is it?"

Sesshoumaru pulled out a black instrument from his sleeve and held it towards her. Kagome took it and turned it around in her hands, examining it. It was smooth and felt the same as her family's medallion. It didn't seem particularly special other than that, it just looked like a handle with nothing attached to it.

"What's this?"

"A weapon that has been passed down through your family."

"Ok? So what, they threw it at people? It doesn't look like much of a weapon to me."

"Try to transfer your youki into it."

Kagome did as told. It took a few moments, but soon she found her youki easily flowing into the object. The object seemed to come to life as it extended in her and into a long staff. The one end touched to the ground and at the other end a large blade sprouted out from it. Kagome gasped and inspected the weapon.

"A scythe? My family's weapon is a scythe?"

"The weapon is different for each person. Their youki is what shapes it. For your father, it was a sword, for his father, it was a staff. If you train with it long enough, you will learn how to not only use it, but to bend it to your will and change it to other forms."

"So my youki shaped it into a scythe huh? What am I, a reaper?" Kagome laughed and shook her head. She took a few practice swings with the scythe, losing her balance each time and having to catch herself. "This is going to take a lot of work."

"Yes, it seems so." Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome once again tried and failed to keep her balance as she swung the scythe. She sighed, giving up, and pulled her youki from the weapon, transforming it back to its former state.

"Another time then, shall we get going? I can practice once we set camp for the night." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"We will be heading south. I was informed that there is a youkai tribe near the southern border of my lands. The leader has been collecting shards in order to strengthen the tribe."

"Alright, let's go!" Kagome gave Ah-Uhn another pat on their heads before climbing back onto the saddle.

~Nightfall~

Kagome smiled as she stood up from the newly made campfire.

"Alright, time to practice!" She pulled out her newly acquired weapon and paused.

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well… I was just wondering, what do I call this?" She held up the weapon. "I mean, what's it's name?"

"You haven't named it so it has none." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Ok, then… I'll name it Kankei."

"Why Kankei?"

"It's one of my few connections to my family. Alright, Kankei, let's get to work!" She said, transforming Kankei as she walked towards the woods.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru. "I'm going to practice."

"Why can you not practice here?"

"Well, I highly doubt that Sango and Miroku will appreciate it if I almost kill them while I haphazardly swing this bad boy around." She laughed.

"Then I will come with you."

"That's alright Sesshoumaru. I think it'd be easier to practice without someone watching. I promise to call if anything happens."

"Hn, fine." Sesshoumaru nodded and watched her leave.

"So Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku began, "What type of youkai tribe are we looking for?"

"It is a Tokage tribe."

"A Tokage tribe?" Sango questioned. "They don't usually travel this far West."

"Indeed. Tokage youkai are not very common in my lands. This particular tribe has only been here for a few months. They have not caused trouble yet, but if they have shards in their possession, trouble is not far behind them."

Sango nodded. "We will have to be careful then. Tokage youkai are usually very poisonous."

"Poisons are not a concern. I can neutralize any poison."

"That is certainly a helpful skill Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku commented.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru began walking in the direction Kagome left.

"Didn't Kagome say she didn't want anyone watching her?" Sango asked.

"She will not know I am watching her." Sesshoumaru smirked and continued on his way.

Sango laughed and turned to Miroku. "He really does care doesn't he? I never knew that Sesshoumaru could be such a softie."

Miroku nodded. "It seems that Kagome can bring out the good in anyone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five rewrite, not as long as four, but next chapter is ALL NEW! YAY! Enjoy….

~Dungeon~

Kagome smiled as she sliced Kankei through the air. She had finally managed to swing it without losing her balance. She did a few more practice swings through the air before she was satisfied that she had it down.

-crack-

Kagome jumped at the sound and twirled to look behind her. It sounded like a large twig snapping. Deciding to investigate, she began to walk towards the noise.

"Kagome," Kagome jumped again and turned to see Sesshoumaru.

"Geez! Sesshou! Don't scare me like that!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I did nothing but walk into the clearing."

"Yeah but with that twig snapping and then you appearing behind me… it's creepy!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look.

"Nevermind. Let's just go back to camp." She smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him back the way they came.

As they left, the snake observing them continued with its meal, engulfing the limp body of a small demon. The demon's head laid at an odd angle, signaling a broken neck. Once done with its meal, the black snake took off to find its master.

"How did your training go Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Good, I finally got used to the weight and I don't lose my balance when I swing anymore."

"You certainly catch on fast. You were only gone for an hour or so." Miroku noted.

"Well, the faster the better right? We're in the middle of a war with Naraku, I'll need to be as prepared as I can get. I'll have to work on my twirling next."

"Twirling?"

"Yup! Like in anime! I'm gonna be like Maka from Soul Eater! She's awesome with a scythe!"

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"Ummmm, nevermind hehe." Kagome rubbed the back of her head. She walked over to Ah-Uhn giving them a pat as she pulled out a few furry pelts from one of the saddlebags. Placing them on the ground next to Ah-Uhn she returned to the saddlebag and pulled out her yellow bag.

"I'm going to go take a bath. Do you want to come with Sango?"

"Actually, Miroku and I were about to go on a walk."

"Ok then I'll just go myself." She grabbed her toiletries bag and headed towards a nearby spring.

"I will not be far." Sesshoumaru called after her.

"You're going to follow me?" Kagome turned and smirked.

"Somewhat. I am going hunting."

"Ah. Then, see you later." Kagome continued towards the spring.

Miroku stood and held his hands out to Sango. "Shall we?"

Sango smiled and took his hand, standing up herself.

Ah-Uhn was the only occupant left in the clearing. The two headed dragon wandered around the clearing, munching on grass as they went. As they wandered they heard something approach the clearing. Looking up they watched curiously as two snakes slithered into view. The snakes paid no attention to Ah-Uhn as they slithered further into the clearing. Not appreciating the intrusion, Ah-Uhn quickly disposed of them. Tearing their heads off, Ah-Uhn was surprised as the snakes disappeared leaving wisps of smoke. Uneasy at the smell of magic, Ah-Uhn took off to find their parents.

Kagome sighed as she dipped lower into the spring. Reaching behind her she grabbed her soap and began to wash. Once she was done she washed her hair and dried off. She didn't want to stay long, she wanted to get back to camp. When she was dressed, she quickly grabbed her bag and headed back the way she came. On her way back, Kagome came across a large apple tree.

'Hm, they'd be a good treat.' Kagome opened up her toiletries bag and pulled out her towel. She put her soap and shampoo and conditioner onto the towel and tied the towel into a makeshift bag. When she was done she took the now empty toiletries bag and climbed into the tree. She climbed from limb to limb, slowly filling her bag with apples. Once the bag was full she closed it and made her way towards the lowest branch. A low hiss stopped Kagome's movements. Looking up, Kagome saw something she'd never wanted to see again. The snake lunged at her, fangs catching her in the shoulder. Kagome cried out as she fell off the branch. Her ears roared as she fell unconscious.

Ah-Uhn roared in anger, rushing to catch Kagome. Sesshoumaru leapt at the snake, tearing it to pieces.

"I see you're doing well Sesshoumaru." Kuno stepped out from behind the tree. Sesshoumaru snarled. "Surprised? You think that pathetic bitch could kill me?"

"What did you do to her?"

"Hm? Oh, you'll find out soon enough. I must go now, I have preparations to make." Sesshoumaru leapt at him, only to meet air as he disappeared. He let out an angry roar.

Kagome whimpered in her sleep, catching Sesshoumaru's attention.

"Kagome. Wake up." Sesshoumaru picked her up. She whimpered again, but did not wake. Sesshoumaru caught glimpse of the wound on her shoulder. The smell of poison reached his nose. He let out a low growl and placed her on the ground. Pulling the fabric away from her shoulder and conjured his poison into his claws. He placed two of his claws into the fang marks and let his poison drip. Kagome screamed in pain, flailing blindly in her unconscious state, trying to shake off her "attacker". Sesshoumaru pulled her close, keeping his claws steady, and whispered into her ear. Her flailing eventually stopped and a few minutes later Sesshoumaru removed his claws. Kagome went limp again. Ah-Uhn whimpered from behind them. "She's fine, Ah-Uhn. Come." He stood up with Kagome in his arms and headed back to camp.

Once he got there, he grabbed the pelts from the ground and wrapped Kagome in them, sitting down with her in his lap. Ah-Uhn laid behind them, keeping their eyes on Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Kagome shook in Sesshoumaru's arms. A gasp to their right notified Sesshoumaru that Sango and Miroku had returned from their walk. As they both approached Sesshoumaru let out a growl of warning. "Do not come any closer."

Sango paused, nodded, and pulled Miroku to the other side of the clearing.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"It's not a good idea to go near them right now."

"Why?"

"Youkai are very protective of their mates and intended mates. Kagome's injured, and Sesshoumaru will attack anything that comes near Kagome. It's best to keep our distance… at least until she wakes up."

Miroku sighed. "Then, I guess we'll have to wait until the morning to get our answers." Sango nodded.

"Kagome. Kagome, you need to wake up." Sesshoumaru murmured in Kagome's ear. "Please." He whispered.

Kagome stirred, she opened her eyes. She looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel…. Like I died." She croaked.

"You almost did." He pressed his lips to her temple. "Do not do that again."

She let out a horse laugh. "Wasn't planning on it, but I'll try." She tried to sit up, winced, and relaxed against him again.

"Looks like I'm not moving for a while."

"You need your rest."

"We can't just lay around here and do nothing."

"Can't we?" he asked, nuzzling her. "Now that you're awake, I quite enjoy laying around and doing nothing."

Kagome smiled. "I guess I can't argue with that."

"Kagome?" Sango called from across the clearing.

"Sango! What're you doing all the way over there?"

"Keeping our distance."

"Why?"

"Inuyoukai are veeeeeeery overprotective." Sango smiled.

"Hm," Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Kagome, nuzzling her neck.

"I see," Kagome laughed.

"Are you feeling better?" Miroku called.

"Yes, I'm just feeling a little weak." She answered. She heard a rumbling behind them and looked up. Ah-Uhn was looking at her worriedly. "Hey babies! Did I scare you?" she smiled. They rumbled happily. "So when do we leave?" she asked.

"You are not moving anytime soon."

"What?"

"You are too weak."

"We just started traveling! We're wasting time sitting around and doing nothing while you worry about my health."

"Are you suggesting that I not worry about your health? It was not more than an hour ago that you were unconscious and your life hung in the balance."

"Yes but I'm awake, I'm alive, and I'm fine. There's no reason to baby me like this!"

"Hn, you have much to learn about Inuyoukai." He smirked.

Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumaru, it's foolish to waste time sitting here. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can move on with our lives, our life, our life together." Kagome said.

"If it will make you happy, we shall move out within the hour."

"Great!" Kagome moved to sit up. Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"I said that we would continue our travels, but you will not be moving on your own until you are fully healed." He said, picking her up and standing. He sat her on Ah-Uhn's saddle. "Stay." He looked at the two headed dragon. "Do not let her leave Ah-Uhn."

He turned to Sango and Miroku. "When you are ready, we will leave." They nodded and began to pack their things.

Kagome huffed in annoyance.

"This is completely unnecessary!" she growled.

Sesshoumaru chuckled from behind her. They'd been riding Ah-Uhn for most of the day now.

"So far nothing has changed from our normal routine."

"Except for the fact that I have to spend ten minutes arguing with you before you let me pee by myself!" she huffed.

"You would not have to spend so much time arguing if you'd simply let me escort you."

"I am NOT letting you carry me to go pee!"

~Dusk~

"Kagome."

"…"

"Kagome, you will have to speak to me eventually."

"…"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Very well." He leaned down and nipped her nose.

"Ow! What was that for? Geez!" She rubbed her nose.

"Hn, so you can speak."

Kagome pouted. "Meanie." She grumbled looking away.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I am only looking out for you."

"Not that I don't like the contact, but constantly carrying me everywhere and staying by my side is completely unnecessary. I don't know how many times I've said that today." Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "What's wrong Sesshoumaru? Why're you acting like this?"

He looked at her. "I don't want to lose you."

"You haven't lost me though."

"No, but every time you leave my side, something always seems to go wrong. How many times have you come back to me injured or almost dead Kagome?"

"It hasn't been that bad."

"No? When we were younger, when your only name was Sayaka, you left, and you almost didn't come back."

Kagome stared at him. She'd had no idea he thought this. She smiled at him and hugged him. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon Sesshoumaru."

~Night~

"He's back isn't he? Kuno?" Kagome asked as they laid down to sleep.

"…Yes."

"I knew it. I knew things were too good to be true."

"He will not touch you again." He said, running his fingers through her hair.

"He'll come for us again. He'll take us back to that dungeon."

"He will die before he has the chance." He growled. "Sleep now, Kagome. If you get your rest, I may just let you walk on your own for a bit." He chuckled.

"Fine." She yawned and snuggled into his chest.

~Two Weeks Later~

Kagome leaped to the side avoiding the Tokage's attack, she swung Kankei and sliced it in half. It's dying shrieks echoed through the forest. She picked up the shard and purified it before turning to Miroku. He had crushed his opponent's skull with his staff while planting a sutra across his brow. She approached them and removed the shard from its arm.

"Nice work Kagome-sama. You're skill has certainly increased very quickly." Miroku smiled at her.

"Thank you. I'm just glad I can finally move around again… that poison really packed a punch." She winced at the thought. "You go on and help Sango and take care of her Tokage, it didn't have a shard so it shouldn't be a problem. I'll go get Sesshoumaru."

Miroku nodded and took off in the direction Sango had chased one of the fleeing Tokage while Kagome took off in the direction Sesshoumaru had chased his opponent. She arrived just in time to see Sesshoumaru slice through his opponent with his whip. Kagome plucked the shard out of a piece of torso with disgust.

"Ick."

"It is about time, I was growing tired of cutting this fool down over and over again." Kagome laughed.

"I hope you're not too tired dear, we've still got two to go."

Sesshoumaru let out an amused scoff. "These vermin are nowhere near strong enough to tire one such as I."

"Good, let's get going then."

They heard the dying shriek of Sango and Miroku's Tokage. "Well," Kagome began, "That's four down… now all that's left is…"

An infuriated roar echoed through the forest.

"Big Daddy!" She finished. A giant claw crashed through the trees towards them. Kagome and Sesshoumaru leaped out of the way in opposite directions. Kagome pushed off of a nearby tree and leapt onto the retreating arm. She raced up the demons arm, jumping to avoid it's other as it tried to brush her off. She leaped into the air and brought Kankei up and stabbed the giant Tokage in the eye. The demon shrieked and batted her away. Sesshoumaru landed a series of attacks to the demons side and distracted it as Kagome recovered and leaped into the air again. Her wings appeared as she gained momentum and held her in the air as she brought Kankei down into the Tokage's forehead, dislodging the shard and ending the demon's life.

"Aaaaaand done!" Kagome said as she purified the last shard in the Tokage tribe's possession.

"You've done well, Kagome." Sesshoumaru complimented, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Thanks, I gotta say I'm loving this new strength of mine."

Kagome returned Sesshoumaru's embrace before pulling away and transforming Kankei into its dormant state. "I don't know about you all, but I'm starving." She whistled shrilly and was answered by a delighted roar.

Ah-Uhn landed in the clearing with a thud and bent their heads down to greet Kagome eagerly.

"Hi babies! Did you miss mama? You were both so good protecting the jewel shards while she was away!" she gushed a she pulled out her little vial from their packs. She fused together their newly attained shards and placed them back in the pack before scratching Ah-Uhn's chins and starting into another round of compliments and affectionate pats.

"I find it amusing that you treat a dragon that could pose a challenge for even one as strong as myself as an infant." Sesshoumaru mused as he approached them.

"But they're my babies!" she said turning to face him. "Besides, they wouldn't even hurt a fly! Would you?" she asked as she turned, but she had the unfortunate timing to do so right as Ah shot a small flame from his nostril, effectively burning a certain flying pesk to a crisp.

"Hn not a fly?" Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"That was different!" Kagome huffed, "That was a mosquito." She laughed.

~One Month Later~

Kagome sighed as she relaxed in the hot springs. She had missed the beautiful scenery of Sesshoumaru's private springs. She thought about the past month, they had collected all the remaining shards, even those that Naraku owned.

With her new, or rather, regained powers it was a simple task to defeat Naraku. With Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's skills combined they'd managed to track down Naraku's heart and destroyed it. Both Naraku, Kagura, and all his other minions and reincarnations disappeared as Kagome purified the heart.

She could hardly believe her search was over. She'd restored the Shikon Jewel!

She sighed and ducked her head underwater before standing up. She wrapped herself up in a towel and entered the room she shared with Sesshoumaru. He looked up from his book as she entered the room.

"Is something the matter koi?"

"No," she shook her head, "I was just thinking about what we should do now that the Jewel is complete."

"Oh? And what are your thoughts?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should focus on restoring the South," she bit her lip, "and taking care of Kuno." She shivered.

Sesshoumaru stood and took hold of the towel surrounding her. She let go of it as he unwrapped it and began to gently dry her off. As he gently tousled her hair dry he spoke. "You don't need to worry about Kuno, he cannot reach us here. Once my men find his whereabouts, I will see to it personally that he meets his demise." He took a clean haori from the closet and wrapped her up in its silky folds.


End file.
